Although dogs can withstand a wide variety of environmental conditions, dog owners often find it desirable to protect their pets with various forms of outer wear. Pet owners might do so as a fashion statement while others opt to protect their pets from harsh environmental conditions.
Clothing a pet dog with a garment which is water resistant can result in a number of significant advantages. Not only is water resistant clothing apt to reduce illness, but when the pet returns indoors, a relatively dry coat would reduce the broadcast of water droplets as the dog shakes to dry itself.
If one was to seek a clothing product which would not only act as an insulator to reduce body heat from the animal's torso but also to protect it from precipitation, a hood would generally be felt to be necessary. However, most dogs are quite resistant to a hooded clothing product, and for good reason. Hoods of the prior art tend to fit directly onto the dog's head, thus deforming the dog's ears and blocking its vision by slipping over the dog's eyes. Also, sometimes the hood slips back from the dog's head leaving the dog exposed to the elements. Not surprisingly, dogs will instinctively try to rid themselves of such a hooded article thus making such clothing product undesirable as a means to cover the dog's head in inclement weather.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clothing article for a dog which overcomes the various limitations noted above.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a hooded, water resistant clothing article which will not deform a dog's ears or obstruct its vision and thus will reduce or completely eliminate any resistance which a dog would otherwise direct towards it.
These and further objects will be readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.